Damien Wayne: Red Robin III
by Green Gallant
Summary: At current Jason has discarded the Red Robin costume following his return to Earth what would happen if a certain heir stole the costume and became the third Red Robin?


_Author's Note: This idea came to me while I was revisiting an old plot device involving Damien the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul even though I dont like Damien I thought it'd be intrestring to write a story about him and whether he'd choose good or evil due to his dubious nature. Honestly I could care less about the kid but like I said its an intresting thing to think about. I didnt think he was suited to be Robin but when the idea of Red Robin came to me it was too good to pass up. So here's my take on the situation seeing as Jason as just abandoned the title of Red Robin in the comics. Sorry for the crappy title, I may change it later. _

What would happen if Damien Wayne took up the Red Robin mantle after Jason threw it out? Here's what I think.

A month following the horrendous resurrection of his grandfather Ra's Al Ghul. They return to Gotham City in an attempt to lay low, no one knows they are living in Gotham once again not even the Dark Knight his own father. Inspite of his absense from Gotham Damien is well versed in current events and knows a little something, something about the world of heroes. Following thier return to Earth Jason Todd a member of the Challengers From Beyond sheds his identity as Red Robin and decides that he is done with the cape and cowl mortif for good. With this behind him the former Robin comtemplates what to do with his discarded costume. Should he throw it in the river, in the trash, or hang it in a glass case like his old man? In the end he decides to put it behind glass as a tribute to his past dealings and brief career as Red Robin.

Going to his closet he breaks out a new helmet and leather jacket and resumes his identity as Red Hood. Damien had tracked the Hood for a while. He had heard about Jason and all that he had done, in a way he sort of admired Jason he was like his dad but more hard edged and more willing to kill. He had long sought the approval of his father which of course he did, but his dad tried to quell his violent tendencies which didnt sit well with the young boy considering his upbringing. Still he longed to be just like him, to fight by his side. He recently tried to eliminate the current Robin, Tim and ursurp his position believing him to be the one true Robin and the one worthy of fighting alongside his father. A campaign he ultimately lost to Tim something he hasn't forgiven either for.

One night while Jason was out patrolling the city Damien broke into his lair and smashed the case taking the Red Robin costume for himself and cleared out before his "idol" returned. If he couldnt become Robin under his dad's tutleage then this was the next best thing. But when he tried on the costume he found that it was too big for him. In the weeks that followed he began sewing together a new suit from scratch with some slight modifications replacing the cowl with a black hood and created a red domino mask. The front of his hood also had a red Robin's head and updated the logo likewise with a red robin in flight with its wings spread upward. Of course Jason knew of the costume's theft the night it was taken, but to his suprise it was returned to him with a note attached thanking him for the suit. It wasnt long after that Damien would begin his career as the new Red Robin and it wasnt long before word got out after killing a man in cold blood over petty theft, needless to say Batman wasnt too pleased when he found him in the cave and found out who it was.

Bruce offered to train his son, but Damien rebuked him saying that there was nothing more he could do and that he only wanted to show his dad what he had become. Hearing this broke Batman's heart, it was the last thing he wanted to hear from his own son. When asking him what he was going to do with his life, his son told him that he would start his career as Red Robin and would fight crime on his terms and that he wanted to make his dad proud.

He told him that he loved him, but also said that his techniques were ineffective when it came to ridding the city of crime. As he went to leave his dad called out his name, Damien froze, Batman begged him to stay to let him help him as much as Damien wanted to stay he knew he couldnt he didnt feel it was right to be weighed down by his dad's principles. And told him good-bye and that he hoped to team up with his dad once again. He felt that now was his time to carve out his identity as Red Robin.

_Author's Note: Yeah I know pretty rough wasnt it? I didnt really intend for him to just rip his dad's heart out like that. Really feel bad for him. I mean how bad is it to find out that your son thinks your a failure? Seriously, ouch. TT Anyway I might continue this choronicaling his adventures as Red Robin. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this. Hope I didnt offend anyone too much with this, especially any of the Damien fans if there are any. Let me know what you think. If I continue it this should be a prolouge. _

_Please review. _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
